


It's All Talent

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Flirting, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony’s not lucky.  It’s all talent.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, please, I'd be writing for Stan Lee rather than my own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Talent

Tony Stark could say he was just that lucky, but he didn’t really believe in luck. No, he believed in making use of talents. That some of his talents just happened to include being an incredibly wealthy genius was negligible. Anyone could make use of the talents he or she was born with. 

Take, for example, Miss Potts. 

Not only was she devilishly attractive, she was very smart and organized – which helped Tony out immensely. Pepper always knew what he needed or wanted, almost before he did. That was because they were a team, though, or, well, maybe not a team. Maybe Pepper had just observed him enough to make intelligent inferences about what he needed or wanted.

“Stop ogling my legs, Mr. Stark.”

“I wasn’t ogling, Miss Potts. I was thinking. My gaze happened to land on your legs. Actually, I was going to ask you about your toenail polish. What shade of green is that?”

Her toes curled. “Why do you want to know, Mr. Stark?”

“Because I think I might need a car that color, Miss Potts.” 

Tony realized that maybe, indeed, he was lucky – Miss Potts was far more circumspect than to actually hit him for saying something like that. But if looks could kill, Tony knew he’d probably be a smoking corpse right now.


End file.
